OF PROCRASTINATION'S UNEXPECTED BENEFITS
by atlasjcrane
Summary: [EN COURS] Post Saison 10. Amy a décliné la "demande" de Sheldon. Ce dernier se retrouve seul avec Penny dans son ancien appart', le temps d'un week-end. Nom d'un Cinnamon en rute, que va-t-il se passer? Pour connaître la réponse, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, *wink, wink*.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ces bons vieux Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady et à ce fieffé coquin de réseau CBS.

 **Spoiler :** Jusqu'à la fin de la 10ème saison

 _Salut, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre aura cette fan-fic, pas beaucoup je pense, 4-5 maxi par là.. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

 **Chapitre 1**

Il n'était pas dans la nature de Sheldon Cooper de bousculer ses petites habitudes. C'est qu'il considérait toute rupture dans sa routine organisée comme une anomalie et par Spock qu'il abhorrait les anomalies de tout genre et de tout poils ! Surtout quand elles s'appelaient Cinnamon ! L'horloge interne de ce bon vieux Shelly était constituée de rouages qu'il avait proprement lustrés au fil des années passées à vivre en compagnie de Léonard. Il avait courageusement trimé comme un forcené pour imposer sa « philosophie déterministe du planning » durant tout ce temps. Mais en cette nuit inhabituelle, une petite boule de poils arrivait à la lui ruiner en quelques jappements, à l'irrégularité perturbante qui plus est. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Aussi, il s'assit posément sur son lit et enfoui sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Rien à faire, évidemment, les aboiements du substitut émotionnel que s'était trouvé Raj' persistaient dans leur expression de ce qui semblait être une litanie canine. Sheldon se leva donc, n'ayant d'autres choix que de quitter cette inertie que son éveil rendait étouffante. Il avait malgré tous les racontars que se plaisaient à énoncer la totalité de ses petits camarades un plan B en cas d'insomnie. Il regrettait plus que tout au monde d'en arriver à cette regrettable extrémité, mais là c'était véritablement un cas de force majeure et puis il n'allait pas très fort ces derniers temps, il fallait l'admettre. Son plan B consistait à la pratique d'une de ses disciplines favorites, non scientifique, en réalité technique : la logistique. Les vertus bienfaitrices de ce noble art n'avaient de cesse de le ragaillardir lorsqu'il s'y adonnait, aussi il s'en voulut un peu lorsqu'il ressentit ce léger frisson d'excitation le traverser à l'idée de retrouver le carnet-fantaisie qu'il avait dissimulé dans le profond creux formé par le dossier et l'assise de sa place attitrée du canapé du salon. Son bullet-journal, cela faisait combien de temps, déjà qu'il le tenait, environ deux mois ? L' activité lui semblait bien entendu un peu trop « récréative » à son goût, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait déjà rempli presque l'intégralité de l'objet et devrait bientôt s'en trouver un autre… Il avait tellement d'idées de listes à valider, d'items à dessiner, d'emploi du temps à élaborer. Tout cela devait bien entendu rester secret. Penny, Leonard, Raj, Bernadette et Howard ne devaient jamais savoir… Ils ne comprendraient pas. Pour qui le prendrait-ils alors ? Il n'y avait aucun apport culturel ou recherches permettant une quelconque avancée scientifique dans ce type de procédé. Et puis c'est comme les journaux intimes, ce genre de choses, ça ne se partage pas. Malgré cette honte d'être découvert un jour en possession d'un pareil cahier qui lui mettait les nerfs à vifs, Sheldon ne pouvait nier que son précieux bien lui permettait de différer quelque peu son obsession du contrôle et ceux de très belle manière… En vérité, la seule à avoir été mise au courant, c'était Amy…

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de la jeune femme depuis sa fameuse « demande », il y a quelques semaines déjà, bien que l'adjective « fumeuse » correspondait mieux aux yeux du jeune homme pour définir la tournure qu'avait fini par prendre son entreprise… L'épisode l'avait particulièrement abîmé émotionnellement, il n'était pas un robot après tout, il était un être humain comme les autres dans le fond. Aussi lorsque Howard lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu de leur imposer comme stand au Comic Con 2017, Sheldon lui avait répondu à l'étonnement général qu'il n'avait qu'à emmener Bernie et leur fille à sa place. Le bon Howie était assez « lent », après tout ce n'était qu'un petit ingénieur de bas-étage et Shelly dut se répéter pour se faire comprendre. Pourquoi diantre avait-il autant de mal à se faire comprendre ?

Oui, cette année, Sheldon Cooper n'irait pas au Comic Con. Cette annonce avait fait des vagues, si ce n'est un véritable raz de marée au sein du groupe. Une chose pareille était littéralement inconcevable venant du grand bonhomme dégingandé aux allures de lémurien lymphatique. Il devait vraiment aller très mal… Aussi, Leonard lui proposa de ne pas rester seul pendant son absence de quatre jours et de reprendre sa chambre dans son appartement, cohabitant ainsi avec Penny. Restait l'inconnue nommée Cinnamon, comment la créature poilue était-elle arrivée à s'inviter dans l'équation ? « Vous comprenez, son pelage ne résistera jamais à l'hystérie ambiante ! Je ne peux pas l'amener avec moi, Penny est-ce que tu peux le garder avec toi ? ». Penny avait acquiescé mais son visage avait affiché une certaine moue bougonne. Elle allait déjà avoir Sheldon à charge, ça devait lui suffire amplement s'était dit Sheldon lui-même. Lui, bien sûr avait affiché qu'il était réfractaire à l'idée. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire et puis il était si affaibli moralement… C'était donc ça que l'on ressentait quand on se sentait rejeté par l'un des êtres que l'on chérissait le plus au monde…

Avant de sortir de son ancienne chambrette qui était toujours telle quelle, il s'était arrangé pour que Léonard et Penny ne la souillent point de leurs parties de coït Sheldon enfila son peignoir en lin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua que la lumière du salon était déjà allumée. Cela le contraria. Ce qu'il vit dans le salon le contraria davantage encore. Penny se tenait assise à la table de la cuisine et lisait avec une certaine avidité un petit carnet-fantaisie dont la couverture était décorée de tardis en forme d'ancienne cabine téléphonique de police britanniques… Cinnamon, attaché avec sa propre laisse à l'un des pieds de table ne cessait de grogner et Penny à intervalles réguliers lui disait : « Ta gueule », sans même prendre le temps de lever la tête du carnet qu'elle tenait en main.

– Tiens Sheldon, toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Se redressa t-elle lorsqu'elle vit arriver son colocataire d'un week-end. Elle avait l'air surprise et gênée à la fois, aussi essaya t-elle de dissimuler le carnet en le jetant machinalement derrière elle. Mais en vain, Sheldon avait tout vu.

– Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir en effet. Mais je connais maintenant la raison, c'est rassurant de savoir que ce chien n'aboie pas tout seul.

Penny le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

– Tu déconnes j'espère ? Je suis là depuis dix minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc je suis sortie de ma chambre...

– ...Pour lire mon bullet-journal ?

Sheldon avait les yeux exorbités par la fatigue et la colère, Penny faillit exploser de rire mais elle se retint.

– J'ai vu un truc qui dépassait, du coup j'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'oeil…

Sheldon leva ses yeux de chouettes mécontentes vers le plafond et s'étonna,

– Tu n'essaies même pas de nier ?

– T'as dessiné ton prénom avec des petits symboles sur la première page…

Elle marquait un point, mais le grand dadais ne put s'empêcher de la corriger quand même :

– Ces petits symboles comme tu dis, ce sont des neutrons.

– Ouais si tu veux… Mais bon, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir regardé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

– Mais ce carnet était dissimulé à ma place !

– Ce n'est plus ta place, ni ton canapé. Il a toujours appartenu à Leonard, ce canapé. Tu ne vis plus ici, je te rappelle. Normal que quelque chose d'inhabituel capte mon attention après tout…

Les paroles de Penny étaient sorties toutes seules apparemment, car elle affichait désormais une mine désolée… Mais Sheldon décida de ravaler la pique qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher, n'en ayant visiblement pas vraiment la force. Penny décida de couper le silence gêné qui commençait à s'installer entre les deux « colocataires ». Silence dont il fallait extraire les aboiements compulsifs de l'ami Cinnamon, bien entendu.

– D'ailleurs quand l'as-tu caché là ?

– Juste avant d'aller m'endormir…

– Ah...

Penny se leva du tabouret où elle était assise et ramassa l'objet à terre. Elle s'approcha de Sheldon et le lui tendit.

– Tiens, reprends donc ton bullet-journal.

Ce dernier le lui arracha des mains. Penny soupira devant l'attitude particulièrement casse-bonbon de son ami.

– De toute manière, le mien est mieux.

– Pardon ?

Shelly n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, alors Penny répéta en variant ses mots,

– J'ai dit : de toute manière mon bullet-journal est plus beau que le tien.

Cooper n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa voix de Sheldon se fit plus fluette encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Parce que tu en as un, toi aussi ?

Penny semblait amusée par la réaction du drôle de gaillard.

– Oui… Mais tu sais, des tas de gens en ont un. Et il n'y a aucune honte à cela.

Sheldon ne dit rien. Il se met à inspecter son journal sous toutes les coutures comme pour vérifier qu' « il » n'a rien. Penny le regarde faire en levant un sourcil. Le silence lui est pesant, alors elle finit par lâcher :

– Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux options Sheldon…

– Ah bon lesquelles ?

– Soit, on tente de trouver un moyen de tuer Cinnamon, de faire disparaître son corps sans laisser de trace et on feint la comédie auprès de Raj', soit toi et moi on va boire un verre !

– J'en vois une troisième.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui, je retourne me coucher et toi aussi ?

– Oui, mais Cinnamon a l'air en rûte là, il est pas prêt de s'arrêter à mon avis…

– Certes… Bon selon Descartes, lorsqu'on est confronté à un choix, il y a toujours la possibilité de l'absence de choix… On ne fait rien du tout, on reste là… Comme ça…

Penny fixe Sheldon de longues secondes… Il lui rend son regard de longues secondes durant également…

La jeune femme envoie une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de Shelly.

– T'en as de bonne Sheldon…

– Bon d'accord ! Il nous faut de l'acide alors ! Il doit y avoir des containers assez grand pour contenir un corps de cette taille à la fac…

Sheldon semble mesurer à vue de nez la taille en largeur et en hauteur de Cinnamon.

– Je vais chercher mon mètre mesureur dans l'autre appartement, ce sera plus pratique !

– Mais pour quoi faire ?

– Eh bien pour connaître la largeur, la hauteur et la profondeur de la cuve d'acide dans laquelle on va plonger Cinnamon !

– Sheldon… Viens, on va prendre un verre.

Penny tendit sa main à Sheldon.

– D'accord, mais d'abord je crois que nous devrions enfiler des vêtements plus convenables !

 **To be continued...**


End file.
